ilove u
by samxfreddieice
Summary: The abused Sam Puckett finally finds a way to reveal her crush on Freddie Benson, but when Freddie keeps hiding his crush on her by showing his love for Carly and really hurts Sam... Sam runs away and Freddie has to stop her. x3 TOTALLY SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1 irun

I nervously tiptoed into her house and the door creaked. _Stupid firkin door! _I thought. "Samantha!! Where the hell have you been!" An angry voice yelled. No guess… it was my freak of and angry mom. "Well?! Are you gunna answer me?! Huh, you dirty stupid girl?" Her mom screamed. Unfortunately we had no neighbors to hear this abuse. I looked down as I could feel the tears flooding in my eyes. "SAMANTHA ANSWE R ME!" My mom screamed for the last time it seemed. She took her hand and smacked me in the face extremely hard causing me to fly into the fridge (empty of course, man that sucks!)

"I walked home with Carly…" I whispered. This was no answer for my mom. My mom soon punched my right in the eye and kicked me hard in the stomach. I weakly used all my energy to flee to the door.

"Come back you coward!!" My mother yelled after me. I said nothing and ran until I felt like she was going to die. I fell down to my knees and puked into a bush. I felt blood trickling down my face, but that wasn't all… tears were coming down too. I slowly and painfully limbed to the nearest McDonalds and washed up in the restroom. It was really hard getting the blood off my face though. _Damn I'd really hate for Freddie and Carly to see me like this_ I thought… for some reason I actually cared if Freddie saw me like this. I don't know why. I groaned and took the bus the Carly's. The bus man was rude and the whole bus smelled. Nervously I knocked on the door hoping that my cuts wouldn't show as much as my misery would. Surprisingly Freddie answered.

"Hey Sa… whoa! What happened?!" Freddie asked with concern. "Nothing dork!" I said pushing him out of the way.

"Hey Sam. Are you okay? What happened?" Carly asked. "Uhhh" I looked around seeing that Freddie was looking too. "I uhh… got in a fight with some kid" I said.

"Why?" Carly asked. Freddie was still staring.

"Because the person started making fun of me saying that I was ugly and stuff and I got angry." I glanced at both of them and I could tell that they didn't buy it so I sighed.

"Sam, whats really wrong?" Carly asked. I glanced at Freddie.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Freddie asked.

"Allright guys I uhh fell down and my cat scratched me." I said with the most convincing tone I could think of. They bought it. Thank friking god. I walked away and sat down on the couch with a lot of pain.

Freddie's point of view-

I just stared at her for a few minutes and a few times she just looked back. "What no insult?" I asked. Sam just looked up and then down. _Something is up _I thought.

Sam's point of view-

I felt bad that I was lying to them, but hey what am I supposed to do? I suddenly felt this weird pain in my side. I took a deep breath and asked if I could go in the bathroom. I must of sat in there for a long time just crying. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I stared into the mirror. I saw a girl who looked weak and dumb. My face grew angry and then I heard someone knocking on the door. "Sam are you still in there?" Freddie asked. I thought for a few seconds and then burst out the door.

"I gotta go home!" I called as I ran out the door. I could only make out Freddie and Carly's shocked faces. I lied. I wasn't going home. I was going somewhere else. My heart pounded as I ran as fast as I could.

Freddie's point of view-

"Why the…" I started.

"Freddie! We have to go find her! She could get hurt!" Carly screamed.

I was really concerned. I mean I've never seen Carly like this. Not for Sam right? I don't like her…. I think I do... do I? Too late for questions. The next thing I knew Carly grabbed my hand (Which I really enjoyed) and we bolted out the door.

Sam's point of view-

I was running when I heard my name called. Crap they found me! I ran faster with my heart racing and I could feel everything around me spinning. I ran and ran until I couldn't anymore. I just fell hard to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2 istand up

Freddie's point of view-

Freddie's point of view-

I ran up and found her laying on the ground. "Sam! Sam" I screamed.

"Freddie! What happened?" Carly asked. She was crying.

"I don't know! Lets get her home!" I yelled. So I scooped Sam in my arms and I started to carry her home. Whoa Whoa! I can't believe it….. I actually care about and like her…. "I'm not usually this strong" I whispered.

"Sorry, are you talking to me?" Carly asked

"No no!" I said. It was a really long walk back to the apartment. It was dark when I sneaked in.

"Fredward Benson! It's past 8:30 PM! Where have you been? Take a tick back tonight!" A voice came out of no where.

"Mom!!" I bit my lip.

"Freddie… why are you carrying Samantha?" My mom asked.

"Mom, she got hurt I'm going to keep her here for the night." I replied.

"Fredward! That girl is dangerous! You can't keep her here!" My mom screamed.

"Mom!! She's hurt and we need to take care of her!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"She can stay here, but your grounded Fredward! Remember to take that tick bath!" My mom yelled. I groaned. I then set Sam on the ground. She looked like she was sleeping, but I couldn't tell. After about 30 minutes of sitting in silence I saw her open her eyes slowly.

"Sam?"

"Freddie?" She whispered.

"Yeah?

"Can I tell you something?" She whispered again.

"Yeah?" I repeated.

"Freddie… I… I.." Sam started

"Fredward Benson! It's very late! Please go to bed and take that bath." My mom yelled. I shrugged and left.

Sam's point of view-

I sat there staring at the stairs at which Freddie went upstairs. I guess I would have to wait till tomorrow to tell him. Then I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 itell you

Sam's point of view-

Sam's point of view-

I woke up to a really bright light. "Ugh… I hate mornings" I groaned. I glanced at the clock and saw it read 7:00 AM.

"Morning Sam" Freddie said which really startled me.

"Oh hey" I said. I had completely forgotten about telling Freddie the secret. I then just started looking at him wither he was looking back or not.

Freddie's point of view-

I just couldn't keep my eyes off Sam. She was so beautiful and I knew exactly the reason for her meanness. She was jealous of Carly and I could tell. I mean who wouldn't be jealous of her she's pretty, smart, funny, is on an internet show. I just saw Sam in this way, but I hate to admit, but I'm actually starting to revive my crush on Sam.

"So… we should probably call for help" I said. Damn! What a stupid thing to say…

"Yeah I guess" She said back weakly.

"All right well umm should we take you back home?" I asked.

"No! Please I can't go back!" She yelled.

"Shh! Why not?" I asked. Why doesn't she want to go back home I mean won't her mother take care of her? She then responded like she knew what I was thinking.

Sam's point of view-

"No dork! I can't go home because…. My mom… went… to…. Africa?" I couldn't tell if the dork just didn't want to go home to be beaten or if I wanted to spend more time with the dork. I didn't know and my head was hurting.

"Is that a question?" Freddie asked stupidly

"No!" I yelled, but then my voice cracked really loud. I tried my best to hold in my laughter. Then in a matter of seconds we both started laughing. Then the most extraordinary thing happened. I stared into his eyes and before I knew it we were both leaning in closing our eyes when…

"Fredward Benson! We have to get this poor child to the hospital now!" Freddie's mom said.

"Ugh! Mom! Bad time!" Freddie called out.

Freddie's point of view-

I can't believe I almost kissed Sam. I mean I've been waiting for her to stop insulting me and hide her envy and just show her feelings. Well it just happened… well almost. I suddenly noticed that Sam was about to tell me something.d

"Yeah?"

"Freddie I have to tell you that… I… like you… a lot" Sam said quietly and I noticed that she was blushing. I was shocked. Sam… liking me back… I couldn't believe this! I was extremely happy, but really scared. I just smiled and hugged her

"Come on Sam and Freddie we have to go to the hospital" My mom said and grabbed Sam and we were off.


End file.
